User talk:Jayswife
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Holiday (1)/@comment-Jayswife-20110208044524 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 04:46, February 8, 2011 john, I DIDnt CALL HER A WHORE, i originally put "shes a bitch " but hakeem mustve copy and pasted my signature MANNY READ HERE OK I DIDNT CALL YOU A BITCH EITHER, I ORIGNALLY PUT "ignore this" and he changed it, and THEN copy and pasted my signature a buncha times, like as you can see, he changed my edit, up there Janny Yup! They were perfect for eachother! Auroratheauror 16:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) seriously bitch don't remove my message. Look Stop trying to defend yourself on another account, John. I mean really. I'm not trying to get her to hate you, you do that on your own. I just wanted to give her the story. EliGObsessed ♥ 21:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Do not call me hun because I am not your hun. If your real name was Danielle then you would have said this already when we all learned that your name wasn't Manny. I never saw an email from John, so it probably never even got through. Maybe John said you looked like Cassie, but you didn't seem to say that you didn't look like Cassie. Pretty sketchy. If I were trying to get her to hate John, I would have said, "Don't listen to John, he's a 27 year old pedo, and he's a liar, etc." instead of approaching the situation as kindly as I did. Funny thing is, why are you defending him if it had nothing to do with you? Hmmm. Apparently I'm not everyone, so don't call me hun. We found out your name wasn't Manny well over a month ago, so you should have been said that your name was 'Danielle.' Also, we all asked for a picture, not just me, so don't just try to put it all on me. i didn't send you that, i sent john that, hmmm. everybody dies but not everybody lives~ 21:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Ask John for my E-Mail.. EliGObsessed ♥ 16:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes I had to bring up John, because he was a prime example of people who should have been banned a long time ago, but never got banned. He was part of the reason for VB getting banned yet John cheated the system, but no one banned him. RE: Why? This debacle is a prime example of "you can't please everyone." If VB starts the same problems with John again, just let me know. If not, then just don't worry about it. ~holiday 20:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually :D I don't really care if it shows. The reason i deleted all that stuff and the stuff of your talk page and mine is because i no longer care about you john. Im deleteing all the convos ive had with him :) Because i am done. I've gotten what i've want anyway. Im gonna delete this message also Vanessa Brandon 23:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) um ew Tell John's socially retarded ass to stop talking about me. I never said it was impossible, but it's impossible to look EXACTLY LIKE HER considering you guys did not split from the same damn egg. It is my business considering you guys lied to me, so I'm going to pop in whenever the fuck I please. EliGObsessed ♥ 23:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) "Hi VB! You've already been doing a better job of this (thank you), but let's make the line clear: Please do not engage any further with the users you've been in disputes with lately, and do not make efforts to turn people against them. (You should remove the note on your profile page that is doing this right now.) If these disputes escalate, both sides will banned from the wiki. You can do your part to avoid this by ignoring provocative comments and not talking about these users anymore. We're tired of the drama, and we will remove the people who encourage it if it continues. Go be yourself, but don't get into fights. Let me know if you have questions. And thanks again for toning it down. --Dopp (help forum | blog) 19:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC)" Here somethign a admin left me. Contiue to bother me and start stuff as marissa, and were both getting banned which mean john and I will lose our badges :D which he worked so hard for. So please leave me alone. Thsi account will probably be banned also. This will cause you to lose any friend you have on this wikia as while because if you let them know it's you then you're gonna be banned all over again. So like i said im done with you, no need to comment me our even reply to this message. Contacting a admin is also only gonna make this more likely :D. omglol there you go again, "i'm nawt gonna send da picture cozzzz u so youngnshit im 2 pussy 2 send shit blah blah blah" wish everybody could see how fake you are john, like, i can't even -.- fine then RE: A doppelganger is the double of another living person. Like an identical twin, only without the biological connection. RE: Thank You You're welcome! :) ⒸⒺⓁⒾⒷ✿ 19:54, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ok Just because you're older doesn't mean you're smarter.smh smh smh I have enough friends. I already read it btw RE: Message Is what he wrote true? If he is making it all up, it can be considered harassment. Loveya Pictures last longer. 01:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) fjhdgjkisdfhg Uhhh, sure. RE: Everything i wrote was true I really do not need to know details. Too be honest, I could care less. Sorry if this is coming across as harsh, but I am sick of the fighting between both parties. You need to keep this drama off of the wiki; we are not having another repeat of a few months ago. If what VB wrote in his profile is bothering you and John, then I will ask VB to take it down. I don't need to know all of this shit that is happening between the three of you. If you are still having issues, resolve them outside of the wiki please. Loveya Pictures last longer. 07:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll deal with this tomorrow. It's 4 in the fucking morning, and I don't need to be seeing this bullshit right now. It's pissing me off. I am pretty sure both sides are at fault, even though each sides tries to portray the victim. Well, both of you are in the wrong. Dopp stated that if this continues, BOTH sides will banned, so cut it out. Resolve it off of here. If that's not possible, then leave each other the fuck alone. I need to get to sleep; I will deal with this tomorrow. Loveya Pictures last longer. 08:10, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhh Because I don't want to fight with you okay? bye Mhm Sorry but you lie to much bye~! Hello! Just saying hello(:YourSmile 02:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You seem like a pretty cool person so I just decided to make a new friend! :] What singers/bands so you like?YourSmile 02:13, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :D Cool! I like NeverShoutNever,Paramore,Lady Gaga, and Drake! Also, I like the song "Stars" By Greyson ChanceYourSmile 02:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah.. YeahI got your message on my blog about you being a dopulganger (how ever u spell it...). Yeah it's just weird/funny u look EXACTLY like Cassie and your name is Manny.. So yeah I read it.Truefriend101 19:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Truefriend101 Bethany♥